1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to power conversion, and, in particular, to arc fault protection during power conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power converters are often used in power generation for distributed generators such as photovoltaic (PV) panels or modules that produce DC voltage. The PV modules are conventionally connected in series which creates a high enough voltage potential to be able to sustain an electrical arc should the DC current be interrupted by virtue of a faulty connector or wire conductor. An arc of this type has the potential to start a fire in the DC circuit wiring that could spread to other parts of the system or the building that the PV system is installed upon. Safety legislation stipulates that if the total DC voltage generated by a series string of PV modules exceed 80 volts then some form of arc detection and protection circuitry needs to be added to the converter in order to protect the system from any potential arc that could cause a fire in the DC circuit.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for efficient arc fault protection during power conversion.